Want to be a superhero
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Spike and Winnie have a 9 year old son who wants to be superhero just like his dad. Oneshot. Please give it a read! Enjoy.


**Want to be a superhero.**

Hello, I'm back again!  
So, I have to admit, I don't feel this is my best work, but after nearly a month away from writing, I am just trying to get back into the swing of things, plus I have had a massive Flashpoint addiction and watched 4 seasons in 3 days!

~Set in the future! Spike and Winnie have a 9 year old son, who wants to be a superhero, just like his dad.

I hope you enjoy, and leave a review so I know what you think and if you like it!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Spike knew there would always be the possibility his son would want to join the SRU. He and Winnie had spoken about the possibility before their little boy was even born, but now he was 9 and every inch like his father and the possibility seemed to grow each day.

The team was still going strong, even now 13 years after boss left. He still came by now and then to see everyone. Ed was doing a good job leading team one. Sam was leading team two and had since given Sadie a little brother and another little sister to play with. Spike and Winnie had gotten married 3 years after the dramatic events that ended lives in the city and a year later had a baby boy who turned into the only thing that mattered.

Lucca was a 9 year old boy, every inch his father, but with the characteristics of his mother.

Trips to the park on weekends where a regular thing.

"Can we invite Sadie, Josh and Hayley next time we go to the park, dad?" Lucca asked as they crossed the final street to get to the park.

"We can, how about I get mum to phone Auntie Jules tonight and we can maybe do it next weekend?" Spike said, turning to Winnie who was laden with bags and coats.

"Do you want some help?"  
"No, don't worry! I got it!" She said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, before Lucca spoke up again.

"Can I go play on the swings, I see Matthew!" He said, pointing to his friend across the park.

"Yes, but you stay in the park and where we can see you, okay?" Winnie said watching him as he nodded and ran off.

"He's a good kid, he knows the rules." Spike commented as they moved to sit on a nearby bench.

"He keeps saying he wants to be a superhero when he's older…" Winnie said out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Spike questioned, waiting for her to confirm it. She nodded her head before scanning the park for her son, spying him on the slide with a few other kids.

"He can be whatever he wants to be." Spike said. He was determined to keep his word, even before Lucca was born he was saying how his little boy could be whatever he wanted to be, and that didn't change when he was born, and even now 9 years later, Spike was still determined to raise his boy believing that he could do anything he put his mind too.

"I don't think he means Superman when he talk about saving the world and making people happy." Winnie commented, waiting for Spike to understand just what she was saying.

Spike laughed.

"He can do whatever he wants." The laugh was one of nerves. He would much rather his son wear a cape than the uniform of Canada's finest, but even still, he would stick to his word, Lucca could be whatever he wanted to be.

After 2 hours of playing in the park, both Lucca's parents decided it was time they headed home.

"You want to go home, buddy?" Winnie asked her son, before helping him into his coat.

He nodded before turning to his dad.  
"Can we build with my Lego, like you said dad, please?" He smiled at his dad, before doing a small jump for joy when Spike agreed.

"Come on then! Let's get going." Spike said, taking hold of his sons hand before taking hold of Winnie's.

"I hope you're not going to mess up my clean living room."  
"Your clean living room?" Spike questioned with a smirk.

"Last time you played with Lego in the living room half of it got lost under the sofa and you accidently smashed a photo frame." Winnie reminded him.

Spike didn't say anything, instead Winnie made a comment.

"Boys and their toys." Spike smirked before the three of them walked in silence.

Once safely home the two boys in Winnie's life set about making some sort of super mansion with Lego, whilst she made dinner.

"Dad…" Winnie heard her 9 year old start a conversation and fell into the habit of listening whenever he did speak with Spike, their conversation seemed to be filled with intelligent questions and stories from his time in school.

"Yeah, bud?" He asked, as he pressed small bits of Lego together, trying to follow the instructions. He could defuse a bomb, but still he struggled with building a Lego mansion.

"You know when I grow up, can I be a superhero?" Lucca asked, grabbing some more Lego out of the box, before looking up to his dad. Winnie put down the pasta to move closer to the living room, hoping to hear more.

"Of course, we'll have to get you a cape." Spike commented before watching the 9 year old for a minute.

Lucca shook his head before putting on his serious face that Spike and Winnie had gotten to know very well.

"I don't want to wear a cape dad!" He said, folding his arms.  
"Well, a superhero needs a cape!" Spike argued back with a smile.

"But you don't wear a cape." He said, with a small smile.

"I want to be a superhero like you dad! You help people and make people lives better, so you're a super hero!" He said, unfolding his arms and pointing to the picture of the SRU team that was on the fireplace.

Spike smiled a moment before looking to Winnie. He didn't know what to say.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to let Uncle Greg know you might be going to some of his classes soon then." Lucca nodded, before getting back to his Lego.

Spike watched his son for a moment before looking round at his wife with a look of fear.

"You said he could…"  
"Be whatever he wanted to be. I know." Spike said with a grin before looking at the 9 year old.

"You want to be a superhero, Lucca. You can be a superhero, buddy." He said, before getting back to making the mansion.  
Winnie smiled as she got back to making dinner.  
Her little boy wanted to be a superhero, and she was perfectly fine with it, as was Spike.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
I hope you all enjoyed it and decide to leave a review!

Until next time!

Bethanyy.


End file.
